


Lacquer

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl





	Lacquer

Sometimes, prisms of light hit the cut-glass just right and he'd be reminded of his momma's tea: sweet and strong, a little bitter aftertaste biting at the back of his throat. Kiss of melting cubes against his lips, a shiver inching its way down his spine even as sweat dripped between his shoulder blades on a hot summer's day.

His smile was always bittersweet in those moments before he tipped his glass to sip and the fragrant liquid slid a warm path down his throat. He always felt a savage satisfaction at the smooth richness of it, always tasted harsh, raw echoes of the whiskey his daddy had constantly smelled of.

He wondered why he often got maudlin in the dark of the night, when the day was done and his mind wasn't occupied with the tools of learning at his disposal and he should've been at peace or at least something approaching peace.

Wondered why he spent so long staring at the fluid amber swirling in the glass he held, why the color aroused wisps of longing within him and Lindsey wondered why sometimes, when the prisms of light hit the cut-glass just right, he sat in the gathering shadows and wished for what wealth could never have given him.


End file.
